Refusal By Will
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: A small short story about The Selection, only the first book of the series. There's an OC and, just read it if you want to. It's months old so my writing has improved compared to then.


Corena fiddled with the elegant seal that sealed the contents of what she was expected. The numerous amount of rumors that was spread around like a disease made it obvious of what the delicate envelope had held inside for her. She wasnt do her any good.

She laid it flat on the brown table that now creak from any type of weight put on it; it was due to the years the family had it and the fact they couldnt before long that the seal was broken apart, making the sandy-brown hair girl froze. She continued on with her procedure and took out the folded paper, seeing the intricate handwriting. She lifted the paper closer to her face, reading out what was required on the paper.

t too bad.A couple of minutes spend on this and I could be on my way to the Offices.t hard, she thought to herself, I can choose not to do it...but when will be the next time I get something like this in the mail... There was also the thought of finishing school and also trying to form a family. She shook her head, deciding that over stressing for the future wont be too pleasing to see. Corena double check her application, making sure her writing was legible and clear to see. She even tried to write her name in cursive as if that would put her at an advantage. It was just a simple ignoramus thought, but it managed to calm herself down, even for a little bit. Her eyes strayed away from her paper to the clock making the ever prevalent ticking noise. She frowned as she saw that it was ten past three; that would mean the streets are going to be crowded. There was also the fact there she isnt what she imagined. Cooking over expensive food to anyone who was a Three or above annoyed her to great lengths. She didnYou are wasting time.t deny it.

As Corena felt a little tap from behind, a woman letting her know that the line was moving. Corena looked over to gave the fellow competitor a thankful look, but looked curious at her face. She wasnt the fact the girls conversation as she felt her face pale, if only slightly. Photos? Since when were photos required? Self-esteem diminished and the girl with the caked make-up on her face suddenly looked like a model. Anyone would... Corena reached up to the side of her face and flinched as she felt the bumpy surface.

Being cook and its ups and downs. The advantages were being able to eat on the job, if someone was careful enough to avoid suspicion. Customers were careful around them; they didns saliva in the food. The disadvantages were the hours that were provided, being long shifts, sometime from dusk till dawn, and the dangers of the kitchen, like almost someone cutting their own finger off by accident. Corena was fortunate enough not to experience that, but she would rather take that than the unsightly thing that was permanent to her face.

Corena was pouring oil into a pan, the heat of the stove all the way high so the process of cooking could go faster. She added strips of potato into the pan as quickly as possible, not thinking of how physics worked in the work place. The next moment involved screaming out for felt and being brought to the hospital. Second degree burn she remembered the doctors said, also remembering at how quick they were to leave the room to give out happy news to a Three that the cost of her treatment was covered.

Corena looked around quickly, feeling like she was the ugly duckling surrounded by swans who had more grace and beauty without trying. Stupid, Corena spat in her head, Stupid of you to think you could actually win. She shook her head and let out a shaky sigh, looking at the application that was suppose to change her future. No one was going to accept a girl with scars that made her feel ashamed of herself. Corena ignored the protests of those behind her who told her to move forward.

Corena ripped the application violently, not caring of the scene she was causing all around her. She hated how she put high hopes into herself. No girl should feel that they are unworthy, but Corena did. The illusion that she would be picked and possibly wearing a long golden robe adorned with rubies and a crown fitting her head perfectly as if it was made for her and her only. She threw it to the ground, even going as far as using her feet to rub it against the ground, making it more messier. A fair contest they said...they never said anything about you have to be born with looks and not be hideous. Corena reflected in hatred. She moved herself out of the line and got farther away from the offices, animosity settling in her gut. She hoped the rebels would cause a rebellion to change everything. She deeply hoped so.


End file.
